


Repairing Jumin Han

by Envelin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Character Study, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Smut, Past Sexual Abuse, Possible Spoilers, Romance, Smut in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envelin/pseuds/Envelin
Summary: For your monthiversary being married to Jumin, you decide to get intimate with him one night as a surprise. Little did you know, Jumin's past experiences with this subject aren't too welcoming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was analyzing one of the visual novels in Jumin's route and was inspired to write this fanfiction! This will be a few chapters wrong but it'll be sweet and I hope you like it! : )

You and Jumin had been married for a month, and for your monthiversary, it was time to make a move. Sure, Jumin would be happy with some blue roses or something like that, but you wanted to go deeper. You wanted to give him something intimate. _Yourself._

You had tried to drop subtle hints several times, wearing his cologne or draping his pinstripe shirts over your body and wearing them as pajamas…, but Jumin was...not the most keen on those things. He didn’t pick up on your cues or hints that you were ready for him. Your desire for him was unparalleled. It was time to stop with the hints, and to quit confusing him with subtleties. It was time to be bold. You had slipped out of the penthouse earlier that day, hurrying off to the store to purchase a few...necessities. Condoms, lubricant...candles and rose petals for ambience. You were more than prepared.

Driver Kim chuckled a bit, glancing through the rearview mirror to see you furiously analyzing the contents in your grocery bag. “What’cha got ‘ere?” You choked, not even realizing what you were doing, and in front of an acquaintance such as driver Kim. “Some...things for tonight.” You replied. “Kim...has Jumin ever told you about...any of his relationships in the past? The ones before me?” Driver Kim shook his head. “S’far as I know, yer a lucky gal. Mr.Han d’sent seem too happy wit’ women ‘round him...Of course, tha’ was b’fore YOU came ‘round. He seems’a lot happier now, ye…” He explained. You nodded in understanding. After all, Jumin had seemed to never want to be involved in any relationships before you, seeing how the ones that he saw his father experience crumble before him...throughout his entire life as well and you couldn’t help but hear the ringing of the voice of that horrendous Sarah Choi through your head. It wasn’t a coincidence. As far as you knew, you were the first person besides Rika to understand him as a human being instead of a walking bank. “It hurts to see how Jumin tore himself from the world like he did…” “Ya, but you get ‘im...He’s tryin’ to get out of ‘is comf’rt zone...more and more…’cuz of you.” 

That made you smile.

“Thank you, Kim!” Quickly, you hurried up into the penthouse, readying the bedroom. You lit an incense that reminded you of the private beach that Jumin took you to a few weeks back, and made you smile at the sight of that dork wearing a hawaiian shirt. Elizabeth the 3rd let out an agitated meow as the smell wafted against her nose, she jumping off of the bed that you and Jumin shared, marching arrogantly out of the room. Now you had room to work. You folded up the sheets on the bed, fluffed the pillows and sprinkled the petals all over the bed. You glanced up to the analog clock across the room. 8:00pm. Jumin would be home any minute now. He had a reputation to uphold, and was NEVER late.

You stumbled to work quicker, flicking through matches to light up all of the candles. You heard the door open. Shit. 

You tore off all of your clothes, leaving your lacy undergarments on and took up the last item, using your teeth to shred the top off of the box of condoms. You silently prayed that this size was good, sticking a singular condom onto the bed stand while hurling the rest of it into the closet.  
“Y/N?” He called for you, you practically diving onto your bed, getting into position. “Y/N, did you spray something in here? It’s smells rather-” His eyes locked on you, his briefcase slipping out of his palm where it clattered against the floor. His face reddened all the way to his ears. “I- uh- umm-...Y/N...what uh-...what’s all this about?” “Come here Jumin.” You demanded. He didn’t seem to be able to move. You rolled your eyes, throwing your legs over the edge of the bed to take a sexy, confident stride towards him. Your hands wrapped around the pressed, black tie around his neck as you pulled him down with a force that surprised him. Your lips brushed up against his earlobe, a place that you liked to kiss way too often. “Take me, Jumin. Take me right now. I _need_ you, Jumin.” You moved from his ear to the place beneath his chin, planting another kiss there. His adam’s apple bobbed against your cheek as you swiftly jerked up your head to kiss his jawline. You twisted him around, colliding into him with your own body. He lost his balance, stumbling back onto his bed. Rose petals elegantly pressed into the folds of his suit. You glanced to his face. He seemed confused, and almost scared, eyes shifting from you to around the room wildly. “Oh my sweet Jume bug~ What do you want me to do to you?” You quickly straddled him, shoving your hands up his shirt to feel his body, which was sleek and muscular. 

“Wh-w-w-what I want?” He stuttered. “Yes, honey bear. What you want.” You replied. You felt him shudder beneath you, a hardness pressing up against your inner thigh. He wanted you. You could feel it.

“I...I don’t want to do this.” 

Huh?

You gave a look of concern as Jumin avoided your gaze, looking down at his chest. “Jumin?” “I’m sorry Y/N...I don’t think we can do this…” He mumbled into his chest. You gave a sigh of disappointment, throwing your leg off of him as you shifted to the side. You curled up, pulling your knees to your chest. “Jumin…?” Jumin rolled over, tensing up when you called his name. “Jumin.” You repeated, more stern this time. There was no response.

“Jumin, I promised that every part my my heart, mind, and body belonged to you a long time ago, did I not?” “...” “Why don’t you do the same? Why...why don’t you want this? I mean, I understand if you wouldn’t want to do it in this moment. That’s fine, but...this is something that’s been going on ever since we’ve gotten together. You seem to be avoiding this, my love. We are in love, aren’t we? I’m not mad and I won’t be mad if you tell me that you don’t want to have sex, but-” 

“But I do want to!” He jolted up, raising his voice as he glanced towards you. Tears dripped off of his chin. This was the worst you’d ever seen him. “I want to...incredibly bad. I want to satisfy you. If it’s me you want, I want to give myself to you. I want you to own every inch of me. I want US to walk around together, with marks like name tags showing the world that we belong to one another. I want that...so...badly…I-” He met your eyes, and he softened. “I’ve been telling myself that I would...I’ve fantasized about it...so many times…, but-...” He paused, shuddering. “But my fantasies of how it would be...remind me of memories that I thought were gone. I thought my threads in my mind were finally untangled but old threads are frayed, and they tangle again, and again…” His words lulled off of his tongue sadly. 

“We don’t have to do it like this, if you don’t want to…” You reminded him, seeing his grey orbs stare off to the side. “We can go step by step. Just like you like to, and we can master this completely.” He gave a sad chuckle. It amused to see you relay something he said back. His tired eyes drooped. “You’re wonderful.” He respired, his hands gently creeping up to your wrists. 

“Where do we start? How do we fix this?” He asked, desperation in his voice. 

“First, I need you to tell me…”

“?”

“What memories do you have...when you fantasize of us?”

“Oh...that brings me back to a long time ago…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this isn't too OOC. Let me know what you think!


End file.
